Genjutsu
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Kurenai tests the team with genjutsu. Unfortunately, Hinata fell asleep before it was her turn. She thinks she's in a dream, What will she do? How will Shino cope? ShinoxHinata. Two-Shot. Lemon in second chapter. Sex scene...don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal training day. Kurenai-sensei thought it would be a good idea to spend to day teaching her genin team how to recognize and counter genjutsu. She was, after all, a master at it.

She would to each member of her team individually. The others would watch, but could not interfere, no matter what. Kiba was up first. No Akamaru, the dog would also get his own session. Kurenai hoped she could keep up four genjutsus. She was waiting for Kiba to get ready.

"Oi, Sensei! When are we gonna begin!!" Apparently he was ready. She formed the correct handsigns, then formed a genjutsu. She and Kiba were the only ones who could see it.

Kiba watched his sensei. She did a few handsigns then retreated her arms. She walked towards him brightly.

"Well, Kiba. It looks like you have an immunity to my genjutsu. That's really good. Helpful in battles." She walked and stood in front of him, ruffling his hair.

"Well, that was easy, eh Akamaru?" Kiba looked over at his dog, but was horrified. Akamaru looked much like he did when he contracted that poison and almost killed Kiba. Akamaru snarled and advanced on Kiba. Shino was crouched protectively in front of Hinata with a kunai in his hands. Akamaru pounced, and knocked Kiba to the ground. He yelled.

He put his hand together. "R-r-release!!" And then, the whole scenario dispersed. Kurenai had never moved. Shino and Hinata were watching from different spots, and Akamaru was in Hinata's lap getting a belly rub of a lifetime.

He twitched. He had fallen for he genjutsu, and he had known he was gonna be under it! Stupid! Oh well…it was Akamaru's turn. At this point, Hinata was dozing off. She looked so cute, thought Kiba.

Akamaru trotted up to where Kiba stood. He sat and waited for Kurenai to place the jutsu on him.

"You guys may be wondering why I'm doing this to Akamaru, too, correct?" There was a muffled "Hai" from the small group. "If this were an enemy situation, and Akamaru was under genjutsu, he may turn on you. While his nose should be able to detect when his eyes are lying, some genjutsu users, such as myself, can change scent and fool the nose as well. Akamaru must learn to counteract this."

The nin-dog cocked his head to the side, and yipped, signaling he was ready. Kurenai once again ran through the handsigns and started the genjutsu. The others watched as Akamaru went from confident to cowering. He started to whine and curl up in a ball. Kiba went to go to him, but Shino grabbed his jacket and stopped him.

"You heard Kurenai-sensei. We can't interfere."

Kiba nodded solemnly. He hated seeing Akamaru like this.

Akamaru, however, saw a totally different scene rushing before his eyes. Kiba was screaming at him, telling him he was a worthless partner. Shino was using his kikaichu on him, and Hinata was poking him with her glowing fingers; he yelped each time they made contact, it hurt. Akamaru remembered he was in genjutsu. He barked out loudly.

"ARF!"

The genjutsu disappeared. He saw his friends watching him, Shino holding his master's jacket.

Kiba heard Akamaru say "release" and relaxed. Shino let go. Kiba ran to his partner and zipped him into his jacket. It had been a couple hours since they started, Hinata was already asleep. Kiba and Akamaru took Shino's place at the tree across from Hinata. He watched Shino after Kurenai ran through the familiar hand seals. He just stood there.

"Release."

_Damn_, thought Kiba. _He didn't even take his hands out of his pockets_.

Kurenai twitched. She had never come across someone who reacted like that. "How did you….?" She trailed off.

" My kikaichu are naturally anti-genjutsu. Their minds are different than ours. They were not fooled by the genjutsu, thus they were not affected and paid it no concern. Since they did not react, I knew that this was not real. So I dispelled the genjutsu." Shino stood where he was and looked to the side. The sunlight flashed off of his glasses.

Kurenai regained her composure. She had just attacked him with everyone he knew, and he didn't even flinch. This would be very handy in a battle of genjutsu. It was now Hinata's turn. Hinata possessed the Byakugan, which is also a natural defense against genjutsu. Hinata was also currently asleep. Kiba went to wake her.

"Kiba, wait. Stop, don't wake her. I want to try something."

The girl should wake as soon as the genjutsu hits her, but Kurenai will make her think she's still asleep. This type of genjutsu is different. It puts the victim in a dream-like state. They are slightly aware of their surroundings, but they think they are dreaming. The user can issue creativity as well, since anything is possible in a dream. The only downside, Kurenai had no idea what Hinata may say or do to her teammates, or if she could even see them. The worst part? The rest of the team had been told not to interfere. No matter what Hinata does, they cannot counter because Kurenai had told them not to. This ought to be good.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru watched as their sensei walked over to Hinata. She performed the same handsigns, but there was an extra one. She then jumped into a tree to watch Hinata. The boys watched, confused. This was different then what they had done.

Hinata opened her eyes. She was in the training field. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were in front of her.

"Am I still asleep? Wow, the training grounds are really pretty." She got up. Shino and Kiba looked at one another, confused. They saw nothing pretty. The trees weren't even changing colers yet, and it was early fall. Hinata, however, saw beautiful colors everywhere. She twirled around, before stopping to lay her eyes on the boys before her. She smiled. _If this is a dream_, she figured, _why not live them_? The boys were there when Hinata had proclaimed her love to Naruto. They here also there when he told her no, he was in love with Sakura and was dating her. They did not know that she had realized that there was someone better for her, and that he had been there for her all the time. They did not know that she had finally noticed Shino. They were about to find out. And Hinata thinks this is a dream.

"Well, since this is a dream, then this shouldn't be a problem…" She trailed off and started to walk towards Shino. He froze. Kiba noticed.

"Uhhh….Kurenai-sensei? What exactly are you showing…." Kiba trailed off as he saw Kurenai's red eyed widen. She apparently did not know what Hinata was doing. He backed off, leaving Shino to his doom. Who knew what this girl was thinking? She should've seen through this by now. Kiba jumped into his sensei's tree and asked her.

"I put her in a dreamlike state. She still thinks she's asleep. She is seeing lots of colors, and apparently, Shino. I wonder where this is going…" Kurenai looked worried.

"I hope she doesn't 't mess him up too bad, he can't defend himself if she attacks, you told us not to interfere."

"Oh, I don't think she's gonna attack, Kiba."

"Wha--?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he looked back on the scene. Hinata had shed her jacket, and the black camisole she wore underneath showed every womanly curve the 15-year-old girl had. She was walking towards Shino, who was backed against a tree with nowhere to run.

"Oh, boy. Bug Freak is gonna be mental, she's gonna touch him."

"Kiba….I think…she's gonna do more than touch him. This…ought to be interesting."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Shino was pressed flat against a tree. The girl of his dreams thought _he_ was a dream, and was walking towards him in a skimpy top. His will was working overtime to control his emotions. He shivered when she reached him and put her hands on his shoulders. _NO! I can't do this! What is Kurenai-sensei getting at._ His kikaichu were buzzing, this was real. Hinata then grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto the ground on his back. He crawled backward as Hinata advanced on him again, smiling with a slight blush.

Hinata, however, was seeing slightly different. Shino was glowing, like a god. Irresistible, she was thinking. Naruto had nothing on this bay. She wondered why she didn't see it before.

"This is a wonderful dream," she said.

Shino on the other hand, was trying to control his lower anatomy as Hinata straddled his hips. He broke into a cold sweat. Hinata grabbed his hands and put them on her hips.

"Hi-hi-Hinata.." Shino stuttered out...his mask was failing. His kikai buzzed excitedly, and his whole body was vibrating. This seemed to encourage her.

Hinata put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhh." Then she started to unbutton Shino's jacket. Shino's coherency was depleting as the blood rushed down. Hinata smiled more when she felt a bulge in his pants. She leaned down to kiss him, but stopped a fraction from his face. Shino bit his lip, his fear was starting to be replaced by want, no matter how mature he was, he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy with a sexy girl that he likes straddling his waist with her lips and inch from his own.

"Too bad this is only a dream. You will never know how I really feel."

Shino's eyes widened behind his lenses as Hinata closed the gap and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, and it was both of their firsts. Hinata caressed his lips with her own, then flicked her tongue out across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, while his brain was screaming at him. He turned it off, and lived in the moment. He kissed back. The kikaichu were so exited that some burst from his skin, going to Hinata and exploring the creature that had exited their master like this. Hinata giggles; she had never minded Shino's bugs. She thought they were cute.

Hinata deepened the kiss, exploring Shino's mouth. Her hands were working overtime, she was ridding him of his jacket and working on his pants. Shino, on the other hand was having trouble functioning, and barely registered that she was undressing him. Then he remembered that Kiba and Kurenai were watching. Hinata thought she was in a dream. What were all things we know about dreams? You can't get hurt. He but her lip. Enough to hurt, but not enough to take it off. She froze. Something was wrong. She broke off the kiss. She sat up and felt her lip. It was bleeding. That doesn't happen in dreams. Memories flooded back. The training session, the genjutsu. Her face seared crimson. She looked at Shino, he was avoiding eye contact and panting. His jacket was practically off and his pants undone. And there was a bulge right where she was sitting. She flushed even redder.

_This wasn't real! It wasn't a dream! It was Genjutsu! Dammit! I'm a Hyuuga! I should have seen right through this!!_ She put her hands together and said, "Release!" while screwing her eyes shut. Her skin still tickled. She cracked her eyes open. The trees were green, not colorful. She had broken it. But why did her skin still tickle like little bugs were…._NO!_ She looked down, and sure enough, Shino was there. She blanched; She couldn't have done this! But his lips were swollen, and he wasn't looking her in the eye, even with the glasses she could tell that, and she could taste the blood on her lip. She flew off of him. She turned white, then fainted.

Shino relaxed. He fixed his clothing and stood up. Throughout this ordeal his face was beet red. Oh boy…

"KURENAI-SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL!" Shino yelled.

Kiba fell out of the tree, laughing his ass off. Kurenai falling behind him, also laughing. Shino twitched. They were laughing at him. His effing sensei was laughing at him! Shino went to Hinata and picked her up off the ground, bridal style. Kurenai finally got a breath so she could tell him.

"I only put her in a dream state…snicker…Shino. That was all…snicker…her."

Shino was mad. He took Hinata with him as he stormed off, and the rest of his team made no motion to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon warning. First one, so be nice.**

They were in a secluded area in the woods. Hinata stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sh-Shino-kun!! I'm so sorry. I-I-I-I-I di-didn't mean to…"

Shino put a finger to her lips.

"That was an asinine thing for them to do, I know. But Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

The blush returned to his face, "I'd like to finish what you started."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Shino wasn't mad at her? He liked it? He wanted more? He--

Her thoughts were broken when Shino kissed her. Hard. But she stopped him.

"Byakugan!" She said.

She looked around. There was no one but Shino and her, and Shino was really Shino. This was no genjutsu. She pressed into him with another kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She slowly removed his jacket. And he set her down so he could take it off.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this, Hinata-chan." He said huskily to her.

"M-me neither."

The kikaichu started to buzz again. Some escaped of their own will and started to crawl around Hinata. She giggled. She slipped her shirt over her head and hugged Shino tightly. The only thing between their bare skin was her bindings. She started to unbutton his brown pants. He grunted.

"Are you sure, Hina-hime?"

She looked at him. He had just called her his princess. "Yes."

He started on the bindings, kissing her neck, while she slid down his brown pants. He couldn't think straight anymore. _The hell with it. She wants it too._ And, for both of them, the coherent thought stopped and the ecstasy started.

Hinata rubbed the bulge in his boxers. Shino moaned and went to her nipples, sucking the right while grazing his thumb over the left. His other hand undid Hinata's pants and pulled them down. She looked at his face. _His glasses._ She raised her hand and put them on the dark frames. He made no move to stop her. She folded the glasses and set them down next to her, and turned to look into the most beautiful, most _expressive_ hazel eyes she had ever seen. She freed him of the last piece of clothing

She ran her hand along the length of him, causing him to moan again. She leaned down and put her mouth on him, rubbing. She jumped; a kikai just went someplace an insect shouldn't go. She sucked for a moment, then took the shaft out of her mouth and blew on the tip. He moaned again. She smiled; this was gonna be fun, his skin vibrated under her touch. She came back up to his face and kissed him again, and he could taste himself on her lips. He growled, he was filled with the need of being inside her. She got on top of him and slowly lowered herself on him. He thrust into her, she whimpered; it was her first time, it hurt.

"Hinata-hime? Did I hurt you?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"Ano…No. Keep going, Shino-kun." She said with a moan.

He gently turned her over so she was on the bottom. He pulled out, then thrusted back in. He kept doing this until he climaxed. They fell over the edge together.

They laid still for a moment before moving.

"Shino-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hinata."

He smiled at her_.__He has a beautiful smile_, she thought to herself. Then they heard something in the woods. They scrambled for their clothes, putting them on hastily. Shino had just put his glasses back on when Kiba stepped into the clearing.

"Oi! Bug Freak! What was that about! Running off with Hinata…." Kiba trailed off as he sniffed the air, then he looked at his frazzled teammates. He grinned.

"Shino?"

"Yes?" He answered, a flush on his cheeks.

"What's that smell?"


End file.
